Carbon fiber is employed as a fiber for reinforcing a composite material called matrix resin owing to its excellent mechanical property, and is applied widely in various fields including aerospace industry, sports industry, and general industries.
A common method for manufacturing carbon fiber involves a process of converting a precursor into oxidized fiber in an oxidizing atmosphere at 200 to 300 deg. C. followed by the carbonization of the fiber in an inert atmosphere at 300 to 2,000 deg. C. Monofilaments sometimes fuse to each other during heating at such high temperature levels, and cause a problem, i.e., reduced quality and grade of resultant carbon fiber.
For preventing the fused monofilaments, a number of techniques to apply silicone finishes, which have excellent heat-resistance and impart fiber-to-fiber lubricity to attain excellent detaching properties on fiber, especially finishes comprising amino-modified silicone which cross-link to further improve their heat resistance, to a precursor have been suggested (refer to Patent References 1 to 6) and widely employed in industries.    [Patent Reference 1] JP A 6-220722    [Patent Reference 2] JP A 11-117128    [Patent Reference 3] JP A 2001-172879    [Patent Reference 4] JP A 2002-371477    [Patent Reference 5] JP A 2003-201346    [Patent Reference 6] JP A 2004-244771
On the other hand, silicone finishes applied to fiber sometimes fall from the fiber to turn into a tacky substance which deposits on drying rollers and guides in precursor production process and causes fiber wrapping or broken fiber to decrease manufacturing efficiency. In addition, parts of the silicone finishes are formed into silicon oxide in oxidizing atmosphere in oxidative stabilization process, and are formed into silicon nitride in an inert atmosphere in carbonization process when nitrogen is employed as the inert gas. The formed products, in other words, scale, deposit to reduce manufacturing efficiency and operating performance and to cause damage of a furnace, which are known as the associating problems.
Although excellent detaching properties on fiber owing to fiber-to-fiber lubricity imparted by silicone finishes are effective to prevent fusing between monofilaments, the fiber-to-fiber lubricity imparted by silicone finishes makes filament bundles spread to increase their width in heating process where number of filament bundles run parallel, leads to decreased space between adjacent filament bundles, and sometimes causes broken filaments due to the contact between adjacent filament bundles.
For avoiding such troubles, finishes containing less amount of silicone compounds or finishes free of silicone compounds have been suggested. The examples of such finishes include a finish formulated by combining a bisphenol-A-containing aromatic compound and an amino-modified silicone (refer to Patent References 7 to 10), and a finish containing a fatty acid ester of an alkylene-oxide adduct of bisphenol A as a major component (refer to Patent References 11 and 12).
Although the finishes are effective to prevent the above-mentioned troubles caused by silicone compounds in carbon fiber manufacturing, they have a shortage of poor safety in use due to bisphenol-A-containing compounds, which are suspected endocrine disrupters, contained in their formulae.    [Patent Reference 7] JP A 2000-199183    [Patent Reference 8] JP A 2002-266239    [Patent Reference 9] JP A 2004-211240    [Patent Reference 10] JP A 2005-89884    [Patent Reference 11] WO 97-09474    [Patent Reference 12] JP A 2004-143645